eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiday Akarsu
Айдай Karanlık Cadısı This character is roleplayed by Kira Have no fear of perfection - you'll never reach it. - Salvador Dalí Quick Info Biography On the day of my birth I was given the first name Айдай (Aiday) by my peder Aibek, my valide Bermet gave me a name of her own as well, Barış. We are Half-blood. Valide was a Squib for the majority of her natural life, was incapable of magic of her own until her seventy-seventh birthday. Peder is a Half-blood wizard, together with valide they produced four wizard children. Taalay, myself, Aliya, and Armin. Each one of us were born in the Terskey Alatau mountains in the Issyk Kul Province. We lived so near Lake Issyk Kul, Taala and I would take Aliya and Armin to Issy Kul Lake beach and Shymbulak Valley for years. From the time we were able to go by ourselves until they were teens until valide died and peder forced us to leave. Very soon after valide passed, peder turned cold. He was never kind, he was never pleasant, he was peder that was all that mattered. Early Life Valide and peder always seemed happily married to me. We are a Half-blood family we always had two ways of life, büyü and beşeri. Taala and I were exposed to the best of both worlds, valide taughts us to live off the Earth. We were after all dünyalı. She was unable to harness the magical properties of everything we grew, but peder was not. It was he who taught us Potion-making. It was from his I learned how deadly a small vial of liquid could be. When Aliya and Armin were born valide magic became a little bit stronger. She was still not a witch, but like when we were children, strange things would happen around her when she was emotionally overwhelmed. Later Life Everything except the four of us children was moved to Gagauzia, Moldova within months after we lost our gönül. Peder expected Taala and I to bring Aliya and Armin to our new home in Vulcănești, he wanted us to take the Silk Road the way he and valide had near the eve of our births. Taala and I did this for him, we did this for Aliya and Armin who may have needed it more than we did. I did not even reach the half way point before I was sidetracked. I met Timur, Timur met my family. Taala, Aliya and Armin loved him, and they loved me more with him. They encourage me to stay with him in Kyzylorda, and I did. Within a year peder came through like a yangının neden olduğu fırtına and dragged me to what he called "home". I call it cehennem. We were forced to travel back through months later, I was pregnant with our daughter, Timur's daughter Anara. Personality I am not narcissistic, I am not a megalomaniac, although I very well could be. I have darkness in me, we all do. Peder is a Dark Wizard, kardeş is a Dark Wizard, Taala and Aliya are Dark Witches as am I. It is not something I strive to be, and not something I believe any of us take great to be. It is our label, given to us because we serve ourselves before anyone else. The greater good is lost to me. Every thought that I have is concerning self-preservation, my bloodline, and/or my life. Appearance My eyes are a brown, dark and hypnotic. My hair is black, at certain times it can appear to be a red/brown. Like my bebek kız Anara, my hair is naturally kinky curly. After years of living with it this way I have learned that my hair is not limited to what I was born with, and I style it magically. Preferentially as curled bob, if not my natural style. Magical abilities and skills Herbology and Potions Valide taught how to grow plants it was not until before she died she was able to show us the things she could have down with magic had she not been born a Squib. I adore nature in every from. Ice capped mountains, arid deserts, sandy beaches, or a lush valley. I thank valide every day for being patient with me when teaching me the difference between edible and poisonous, a lesson she taught me the hard way. I am a Potioneer above everything else. I make my living this way, brewing the potions that will bring me the most money for the person willing to pay the most for quality. Relationships Family Members Anara Aitmukhambetova (Kız/Daughter) Timur Aitmukhambetov (Koca/Husband) Bermet Barış Akarsu † (Valide/Mother) Aibek Akarsu (Peder/Father) Friends and Acquaintances Etymology Aiday - Feminine Kazak name meaning "moon child". Barış - From the Turkish masculine given name meaning "peace". Category:Kiraly Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Turkish Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:July Birthday Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Married Category:Right Handed Category:Born in Kyrgyzstan Category:Aitmukhambetov Family